The Pocky Game
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Midorima is having Takao over for a sleepover, but Takao seem to be in a really good mood? And what is this "Pocky Game" he's talking about? (rated K but im not good with ratings. just kissing really)


**The Pocky Game**

**Hi guys~~ i just heard that apparently today is Pocky day! So yea, wanted to write a quick one-shot for everyone and just to celebrate Pocky Day :) the pairing is MidoTaka from Knb, yet another one of my favourite couples :D and yea, i don't actually watch knb that much so apologies if characters are OOC! *bows* but anyways, enjoy this uhhh, fluff? I dunno XD**

* * *

"Shin-chan gomen! Did you wait long? The teacher was talking to me about basketball stuff so i was held back for some time" Takao waved his arm as a sight of emerald entering his vision. The bell had gong for quiet a while, but these two would always wait for each other, unless the other person tells them face to face that they didn't need to wait. But under normal conditions, one would always wait for the other.

"I waited no longer than thirty minutes. It's fine." Midorima looked up from the horoscope book he was reading. In truth, he was waiting for a pretty long while, but he reckoned Takao didn't need to know that. He stood up from his leaning against the wall position, and shuffled his bag a bit, ready to leave. Takao walked by his side, somehow appears to be in a good mood.

* * *

Today was a Friday, and they had already decided to have a sleep-over. Normally Midorima wouldn't do these kind of things, but it had been three months since they officially became lovers, so he thought he might give it a try. Takao had always came over, but never stay for the night, so it was a new experience for the both of them.

The two walked side by side, casual chatter like usual, just like any other day. But if one thing was strange, it was that Takao was in a strangely good mood. Midorima thought it was because he was staying over, but soon enough, Takao spoke up.

"Shin-chan! Did you hear?" Midorima averted his eyes from the road in front to glance Takao's way, but still mainly keeping his eyes straightforward. This was one of Takao's most frequently asked questions, but time after time, he still asks it knowing that the emerald-haired have no idea what he heard.

"What? Today is 11th of November, a day good for me to make big decisions. For you, Scorpio, it's a day-" Takao held up his hand in front of the emerald-haired, motioning him to stop speaking. Midorima looked with slight curiosity, and Takao grinned happily.

"Today is Pocky Day!" The confused look on Midorima's face still lingered. The raven sighed again, then a look of sudden remembrance appeared. He took off his bag and placed it on a nearby park bench with a "thump", then started rummaging through his bag. After a short while, Takao pulled out a box full of pocky. Seeing as the emerald-haired still had a confused look on his face, Takao sighed.

"Today is basically where Pocky is the king of the snacks world! And you know how 11/11 has a bunch of ones? They are kinda shaped like pockys right?" Takao held out the box towards Midorima, and the man took it in his hands. The emerald-haired looked at the box, but the concept was still weird to him. _Pocky day? What's the point?_

"What a boring thing." Midorima spoke coldly and chucked the box of Pocky back at Takao, the raven in response catching it carefully. Takao looked at Midorima then shrugged, knowing his response would be something like that. But his eyes changed.

"Then…does Shin-chan know about the Pocky game?" Takao's eyes now seemed slightly clouded with something like mischievousness, but Midorima like always failed to notice.

"What is that?"

"Of course you don't know. Well. I'll teach you when we get back to your apartment!" Takao let a grin come naturally, but underneath the grin hid his usual want to tease the emerald-haired. Midorima thought about the matter for few seconds, then decided it wasn't worth it and chucked the thought behind his head.

* * *

"Well, the Pocky game is a simple game really. So basically," Takao tore the box of Pocky open, then the plastic wrapping inside to reveal the delicious looking pocky sticks. He picked out one, then took the end without chocolate inside his mouth, but not biting it off. Midorima was even more confused now, but he waited for Takao's instructions.

"I bite zhis end, Shin-chan bite zhe ozher end," Takao stopped talking, since he could tell the emerald-haired now understood what the Pocky game was. A blush of rosy red mixed with a hint of pink crept up his cheeks and he adjusted his glasses.

"We keep biting, and zhen whoever breaks it off firsht loses. Shimple right?"

"This is a game for…"

"C-o-u-p-l-e-sh! Shin-chan have no problem wizh zhis right?" Takao smiled innocently, the brightness from it only deepened Midorima's blush. He adjusted his glasses again, then looked at Takao in the eye.

"Just a game…I'll play." Midorima (fake) coughed a few times, then leaned in close to Takao, their faces now up close. Takao's face was covered with a light ruby colour as well, since this might have been the first time they played this kind of game. _Is this the first time me and Shin-chan have kissed? Oh well!_

Midorima opened his mouth slightly, just big enough to bite the other end of the Pocky. The taste of chocolate immediately spreading inside his mouth, giving him the illusion that the room suddenly got hotter.

Takao was the first to start biting. The small, crunching sound normally seemed so quiet now echoed loudly inside the apartment. Midorima flinched slightly when Takao started biting, but he soon started to bite as well. The two tried their best to bite the Pocky without keeping it out of their mouth, it wasn't as easy it seemed.

"Shomehow ich kinda hot ne?" Takao spoke softly, only loud enough to only the two of them could hear. But even though he spoke softly, the apartment was pretty quiet so his voice could probably be heard down the other end of Midorima's apartment.

"Shut up and hurry up." Midorima only responded with a few words, but more because a heat was growing inside his body. And Takao's soft speaking only made it grow into a bigger flame. Their bangs were touching now, also their noses. Takao noticed first and tilted his head a bit, but now only a few more bites, and their lips would touch.

Midorima's face was a heater now. A heater on full blast. His face completely represented that of a ruby, but Takao's face wasn't that much different. They both knew what each other was thinking about, thus their faces growing even hotter. Soon enough, with one more bite the pocky would be finished. Midorima stopped, just realising the fact that it only needed one bite left. Takao took his chance and bit off the last of the pocky, sealing Midorima's lips at the same time.

"Hm! Mmm…nn…" Midorima flinched when Takao suddenly planted his lips upon his own, but soon he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He brought up his hands leaving one on Takao's waist, the other in his raven hair, bringing their bodies want to feel Takao clouded his mind, and he just responded to the kiss without actually knowing what he was doing.

"Shin…chan…" Takao moaned quietly into the kiss, now their tongues twisting together like dancing a beautiful waltz. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. Takao could taste Midorima's weak kissing skills, but thanks to the chocolate, he didn't really care. Even without the chocolate, he wouldn't have cared. This was the Midorima he knew. _And it's somehow cute…_

"Takao…ha…" This time Midorima took the initiative and released Takao from their kiss filled with the feelings they have for each other, also the feeling of wanting more. Takao looked into those emerald eyes, and he knew instantly what Midorima wanted. It was easy to predict, since he practically wanted the same thing

"Shin-chan…shall we continue?" Takao grinned again, an innocent grin that made Midorima turn his head to the side and adjust his glasses.

"Let's go to my room…"

"Hai, Shin-chan!"

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this quick one-shot i just wrote, and yea, apologies if the characters are slightly OOC *bows* and yea, i will update my ereri one soon, so don't worry, not going to abandon it. And thanks to another review on Poisonous Flower, i might write another one for Sarumi since i love them so much :3 nah its because of the review XD but anyways, yea, i'll be busy...but its worth it if peple are enjoying my work! So then,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


End file.
